Great El Chupacabra Hunt
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Billy wants to find Daisy, the el Chupacabra, which just happens to be an alien kept as a pet by Zix, Travoltron and Tee?  Looks like Billy and company are going to run into some old aquiantences.
1. Nightmare About Daisy

Great El Chupacabra Hunt

Chapter 1: Nightmare About Daisy

It was nearly a year after Billy had given up his pet El Chupacabra-Daisy, but ever since then; he on occasion has had various nightmares about his pet. One in particular of a strange man chasing his pet through some sort of jungle scenery and with Mayan ruins in the background. This dream in particular kept on reoccurring in Billy's sleep and annoyed the heck out of Grim and Mandy whenever they were at his house. Finally, one night, Grim had enough as he was sleeping beside Billy in his bed. Billy woke up screaming as if someone was trying to get him.

"Billy, will you keep your voice down!" shouted Grim, "You're going to seriously wake the dead!"

"I'm just so frighten for Daisy!" cried Billy as boogers began to appear from his big nose, then he swallowed the boogers back into it.

"Alright, what's the trouble?" asked Mandy as she came into the scene in her pajamas, "It better not be because of your el chupacabra pet episode."

"I'm afraid so" sighed Grim, "Billy has been having this episode on and off again for sometime, and I for one have had it."

"But just what is the origin of the El Cupacabra Grim?" asked Mandy.

"Well, I don't know for sure" replied Grim, "some say the el chupacabras were just aliens that the government kept for experiment, but broke out into the jungle, others say they're just simply pets of bigger aliens."

"But Grim, who in their right mind would want to release these monsters onto the planet?" asked Mandy.

"I don't know for sure" replied Grim then he notice a strange spaceship that seemed to have the shape of a strange fast food restaurant landing in the Endsville junk yard, "but I think we should get dressed and meet some certain aliens who might have something to do with it."

Meanwhile, back at the Endsville junk yard, as the strange spaceship shaped like a fast food restaurant landed, three figures appeared and revealed to be Zix, Travoltron and Tee.

"Are you sure this is the planet you lost your pet when you were kids?" asked Zix to Travoltron and Tee.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure" replied Travoltron.

"Me too fool!" added Tee.

"Do you know the last location you saw them?" asked Zix.

"Well, when my parents came here, we forgot to pick up our pets in some sort of jungle" replied Travoltron.

"So you're telling us fool this isn't the right place?" asked Tee.

"Well, yes" replied Travoltron, "I just thought we could fuel up by using some parts in this junkyard."

"Alright, alright" said Zix, "just search for whatever we need in this pile of junk so that we can continue our journey."

As the three aliens began to search the junkyard, Grim, Billy and Mandy arrived on the scene thanks to Grim using his scythe to get there.

"Wow Grim, Mandy, look the junkyard has its own fast food restaurant!" shouted Billy who noticed the strange spaceship that had the image of a fast food restaurant.

"That's not a fast food restaurant Billy" replied Mandy, "it must be the spaceship those aliens landed, I'm probably sure they're here on this planet to look for the el chupacabra."

"Now I remember" said Grim, "I think these aliens must have lost their pet on one of their travels when one of them were kids, and that they came back to this planet to find it. The releasing of the el chupacabra is sort on the lines of rabbits being released in Australia."

"How do you figure that out?" asked Mandy.

"Well, if it's stupid for man to release animals that don't belong to the environment, it can lead to disaster, with the rabbits in Australia, those rabbits multiplied quite quickly, ate up all the farmland due to zero predators and well, let's just say it's not pretty if you're living there" said Grim as he began to laugh, "the same thing must have happen with the el chupacabra. The aliens when they were kids must have had at least two, three or four of them."

"You don't know how right you are with that story" said Zix as he appeared with Travoltron and Tee again with the supplies they acquired from the junkyard.

"You mean you three are the ones who released Daisy's relatives on this planet?" asked Billy.

"Uh, who's Daisy fool?" asked Tee.

"Here's Daisy" replied Billy as he showed a picture of the el chupacabra to the three aliens.

"Hey, that's the pet you lost as a kid isn't it Travoltron?" asked Zix.

"Well, since it was awhile ago that I lost it" replied Travoltron, "it must be one of its descendants."

"With Grim's powers" said Mandy, "I believe we can help you three track down your lost pet."

"Well, that's great" said Zix, "start up with that scythe of yours and head into the right direction."

Before the six could start on their journey, as Zix and the other two were getting the spaceship ready, Billy turned on the television that the spaceship conveniently had. As he began to switch to various channels, he came across what it looked like an old man in some sort of Hawaiian t-shirt talking to reporters about the el chupacabra.

"Hey Mandy, Grim, alien guys" said Billy, "there's some old guy in a Hawaiian t-shirt talking about the el chupamacabra."

"A guy wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt obsessed about aliens?" asked Grim as he came toward the television set, "Hmm, something is familiar about this fellow."

The scene then switches to the old man in white hair with the Hawaiian t-shirt talking to reporters.

"So are you going to capture the legendary el chupacabra?" asked one of the reporters.

"Well, in my days as a Plumber" replied the old man in the Hawaiian t-shirt, "this was one of my biggest prizes of them all, the capture of the el chupacabra, besides chasing down other alien nightmares."

"And who else is coming along with you?" asked a second reporter.

"Well, there is the likes of Hoss Delgado" replied the old man, "I am pretty sure we can use his expertise, along with a secret list of those I would not be naming that would help me capture this el chupacabra."

"Oh no!" cried Billy as the scene switches back to the spaceship, "That crazy old man is going to hunt down Daisy and all her chumacabra family!"

"Now I remember" said Grim, "there was a group of secret alien hunters known as the Plumbers."

"You mean Men in Black?" asked Billy.

"Well, whatever these Plumbers were fool" replied Tee, "we better get going."

"Tee is right" said Zix as he got to the wheel of the spaceship, "Travoltron, Tee, to your positions, it's time to pick up some lost pets."

"Yeah, we're going to save Daisy and her el chumacabra family!" shouted Billy as the spaceship was leaving the junkyard.

"Somehow, I am getting the feeling we're going to run into some folk that we have done so before" said Grim as he had an uneasy feeling.

"Just as long as it'll shut up Billy and his el chupacabra nightmares, I don't care" said Mandy.


	2. An Unusual Alliance

Chapter 2: An Unusual Alliance

As Grim, Mandy, Billy along with their alien allies-Zix, Travoltron and Tee were heading toward Central America to find Daisy and her el chupacabra family, Hoss Delgado had arrived on the scene in his big-pick up truck and stepped out of the vehicle.

"You called?" asked Hoss to an old man in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Yes" replied the old man, "I have hired you along to be involved in a team to hunt for the legendary el chupacabra."

"You need someone like me old man to help you?" asked Hoss, "Just why should I believe that you are an expert in hunting anything like the el chupacabra?"

"The name is Max Tennyson and I am a retired Plumber" replied Grandpa Max.

"You mean you didn't go about into getting rid of those nasty clogs?" asked Hoss.

"The Plumbers which I was a member of" replied Grandpa Max as he began walking with Hoss, "hunted extraterrestrial and other supernatural clogs."

"I see," said Hoss, "so just who is on your team of hunting the el chupacabra?"

"Well" replied Grandpa Max as he signaled Ben and Gwen to come into the scene, "my two grandchildren are here to join us on the hunt."

"So who else is part of your team?" asked Hoss.

"Well, I have hired the likes of Danny Phantom and his cloned cousin" replied Grandpa Max as they appeared right in front of them in their ghost mode.

"You expect me to align myself with these two?" asked Hoss as he readied his weapon.

"I think you may need our help in catching this el chupacabra" replied Danny.

"He's right" added Grandpa Max, "reports from former Plumbers in the region have stated the population of el chupacabras has boomed over the years, and these el chupcabras have been scene more on farms and attacking live stock. The two ghost kids should be the least of your worries."

"Okay" said Hoss as he lowered his weapon at the two, "just who else did you invite?"

"Well" replied Grandpa Max as a portal opened up with Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Spongebob and Patrick, "I invited them."

"What's the point with you bringing these fairies over?" asked Hoss as he readied his weapon against Timmy and his fairies.

"Uh, they're not fairies, they're his fairy programs" replied Jimmy.

"Hmm" said Hoss as he lowered his weapon again, "seems logical, but what about that sponge and starfish?"

"We thought hunting this el chupacabra would be just like hunting jellyfish" replied Patrick.

"Yea, at least that's what our two friends here say it is" added Spongebob.

"Well, I'll take your word for it" said Hoss, "but I am still keeping an eye on all of you. Say, what sort of watch is that you got there boy?"

"Uh, this?" asked Ben as he thought Hoss recognized his Omnitrix, "Just a really fancy watch from Japan."

"Okay, I'll take your word" said Hoss, "but I'm keeping an eye on you kid as well."

"So this is where the el chupacabra was last seen" said Grandpa Max as he laid out a map.

"I think I can help track down where some of the el chupacabras have been seen recently" said Jimmy.

"Fine" added Grandpa Max, "let's get going."

While Grandpa Max, along with Hoss and the rest of the team were heading deep into the last location of where the el chupacabra, Grim, Billy, Mandy and their alien friends had already arrived on the scene.

"So this is where you last left your pets?" asked Zix to Travoltron and Tee.

"Yea, that's what we told you, you fool" replied Tee.

"I can hardly wait to meet my Daisy again" cried Billy as the spaceship landed and he got out of it and ran off.

"Billy, be careful" said Grim, "the el chupacabra is a dangerous animal."

"Nay, you are probably best to let Billy run wild to find out for himself" said Mandy.

"Come on" said Zix to Travoltron and Tee who were armed with their weapons, "we should get those pets of yours back with these things."

"I can't hardly wait to see them again" said Travoltron as he loaded up his weapon, "they were so cute and cuddly when they were young."

"Well, that's what you get with these sort of pets you get" said Grim.

"Come on fool" said Tee, "I bet this Billy might have already met one of them by now."

While Mandy, Grim and their alien friends were heading into the jungle after Billy, Billy was quite deep into the jungle trying to find Daisy.

"Daisy, where are you?" asked Billy as he shouted to the jungle scenery, "I'm willing to take you back as my pet again!"

Suddenly there was some rustling in the bushes nearby, to which gave Billy his attention as he turned toward it.

"Daisy, is that you?" asked Billy as he walked over to the bushes.

Suddenly some sort of strange-dog-like lizard came right out of the bushes.

"Daisy!" cried Billy who was quite happy, "It is you!"

"Say, that doesn't look like your Daisy" said Grim as he along with Mandy and their three alien allies came into the scene.

"It looks like it's a descendant of one of your pets, isn't that right Travoltron and Tee?" asked Zix as he turned to them, "Did you forget to spay them?"

"How were we suppose to know to do that?" replied Travoltron.

"Yea fool, no body told us about that" added Tee.

"Well, at least we got one down" said Zix as he trapped the el chupacabra in a net thanks to the bazooka-like weapon he was carrying.

"And I suppose several thousand more to go" added Mandy.

"How many litters can an el chupacabra mother could produce?" asked Grim to the three alien allies.

"I'm not sure" replied Zix as he signaled Travoltron and Tee to place the el chupacabra in a large bag, "pretty sure somewhere between 20 to 50 or so."

"Oh, I got a bad feeling about this" said Grim, "it's certainly no wonder I had to come to reap every soul who was a victim of this el chupacabra in these parts."

"Come on" said Zix, "we still got a lot of work to do. I just hope no one else disrupts us."


	3. Chasing the el Chupacabras

Chapter 3: Chasing the el Chupacabras

It was only a few minutes into the hunt for the el chupacabras as Zix, Travoltron and Tee were quite well-armed with high-tech weaponry looking throughout the jungles of Central America along with Grim, Billy and Mandy following closely behind.

"Are our alien friends going to send Daisy and her el chupamacabra friends to an intergalactic zoo?" asked Billy.

"I'm afraid with the likes of those high-tech weapons our alien friends are carrying" replied Grim, "that the el chupacabras likely haven't been introduced to their natural predators and have grown in numbers hidden throughout these jungles."

"Daisy and her el chupamacabra family can't go to el chupamacabra heaven!" cried Billy.

"Will you keep that big nose friend of yours down?" asked Zix, "It's hard enough knowing that I had to take these two back with me to this planet to find their lost pets."

"Don't you talk that way to our new friends that way fool" said Tee.

"Yea, what he said" said Travoltron.

"Alright, alright" said Zix, "I got enough trouble dealing with these roots right here."

"I just wonder who else might be hunting these el chupacabras?" asked Billy.

"I certainly bet it has something to do with that old man in a Hawaiian t-shirt we saw on television awhile ago" replied Mandy.

Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle, Grandpa Max along with Hoss Delgado were leading everybody else throughout the jungle.

"I can't believe I have to align myself with weird freaks like those ghost kids, a weird sponge, a starfish and what I believe to be a mutated beaver and his so-called programs" said Hoss as he used his mechanical arm, where he had turned it into a chainsaw to cut through the various veins of the jungle.

"I know it seems pretty weird for a supernatural bounty hunter like yourself to align with your traditional enemies" said Grandpa Max as he also cut a few bushes from the jungle with a knife he was carrying, "but I believe the el chupacabra problem is more of a pressing matter."

"Oh yea, I'm going to need some sort of proof that these el chupacabras are out of control in these jungles, and if you can not provide me any proof, well I'm just going to have to turn on your friends" said Hoss.

Suddenly both Grandpa Max and Hoss heard Ben who had turned into Diamondhead was fighting with an el chupacabra he encountered. The el chupacabra was attempting to suck blood from the alien Diamondhead, Ben had turned into but sadly, the poor thing couldn't get any.

"Nice try" said Ben then he noticed Hoss readying his weapon at him.

"No wait, I'm not going against you" said Ben.

"You lied to me on your grandson being able to turn into one of these aliens" said Hoss as he turned toward Grandpa Max.

"I can explain, Ben has the Omnitrix a device that can change him or anyone else into any alien in the known universe" said Grandpa Max, "so please don't target him."

"Hmm, I think I found a better idea" said Hoss as he walked over to Ben who was still Diamondhead trying to get the el chupacabra off his arm, "tell you what, since you can change into any alien with that Omnitrix thing you wear and that el chupacabra stupidly tried to drink blood from you, I want when that Omnitrix thing is ready to be able to turn into one of these blood-sucking alien anteaters, so that we can lure others of its kind back."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Ben who took the el chupacabra and took its mouth and placed it right on the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"What's that suppose to do?" asked Hoss.

"A few times, I managed to get to be able to turn into new aliens by getting their DNA within the Omnitrix" replied Ben.

"I see" said Hoss then he turns to Grandpa Max, "so where do you suppose these el chupacabras came from?"

"Well, I speculate that some aliens might have taken these el chupacabras originally as pets and left them here by accident without their usual predators hunting them down" replied Grandpa Max.

"Now who in their right mind would believe these sort of creatures are pets?" asked Hoss.

Suddenly, Grandpa Max, Ben and Hoss turned and notice Patrick with another el chupacabra.

"Hey guys, look" said Patrick, "I found my very own pet."

"The chip inside me that detects when an idiot is around is heating up inside my brain" said Hoss as he felt a major headache.

"Patrick!" cried Spongebob as he and the others arrived on the scene, "That's not a pet!"

"That's what an el chupacabra looks like?" asked Danielle in quite shock.

"Looks like there's more than just one of them" added Jimmy as he noticed Ben still as Diamondhead trying to take the el chupacabra off the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"There's more than one?!" cried Danielle then she turns to Danny, "You never said these things looked like some sort of out-of-the-world alien blood sucking anteater!"

"Just do what I do" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam at the el chupacabra that was still trying to stick to the symbol on the Omnitrix on Ben while still as Diamondhead, where the ghost beam knocked the el chupacabra off and it ran away from the scene.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" cried Grandpa Max.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure my cloned cousin wouldn't be so afraid of these things" replied Danny.

"You could have disturbed a whole bunch of these el chupacabras, we frankly don't know how many we're dealing with" added Grandpa Max.

"Lay off him, it's about time I wanted to see some action around here" said Timmy.

"Besides, if there's more of these el chupacabras, maybe I can get one of them as a pet like Patrick does" added Cosmo.

"The idiot chip in my brain is really, really heating up" sighed Hoss as he was feeling his head, "I just hope I don't run into another one of these idiots, or I am going to have an unimaginable headache."

"Everyone, get your act together" said Grandpa Max, "I think we can find where all of these el chupacabras are originating from if we could just work together, Ben, when you're able to start up that Omnitrix again with the el chupacabra's DNA in it, turn into it so that we can use you to track down the el chupacabra. This will certainly make the hunt easier on all of us."


	4. An Evil Mastermind

Chapter 4: An Evil Mastermind

As the two el chupacabra hunting parties continued to search the jungle for any remaining el chupacabra, while they were still unaware of each other's presence for the time being, in the dark depths of some ancient Mayan ruins nearby a shadowy figure was sitting watching the two parties trying to find the deadly el chupacabras in the jungles.

"What fools these two groups really are" laughed the shadowy figure as it zoomed with one of the cameras on the party that included Mandy, Billy and Grim, "they are too unaware of their own presence, let alone mine, and along with the fact I'll finally have my revenge on the big headed one in the other group."

The shadowy figure then revealed itself to be none other than Dr. Sydney Moist, an old arch enemy of Jimmy Neutron now in hiding in the jungles of Central America.

"For some time, I have been involved using my newly formed Algae Men, where I have improved them in order to apprehend these el chupacabras" said Moist as he leaves his chair and walks toward his Algae Men who were guarding several el chupacabras, even a familiar looking one that Billy once had as a pet, "now the time is ripe to mutate these el chupacabra into having my own army of not just new and improved Algae Men on my side, but also the deadly el chupacabra."

After making his evil laughter at the end of his "speech," the laughter was quite loud enough, loud enough that Billy overheard the laughter.

"Billy, what's gotten into you?" asked Grim as Billy leaped onto him.

"I heard some horrible, horrible laughter of some evil genius who has captured Daisy to be used for horrible, horrible experiments!" cried Billy.

"Will you please get down from the Reaper?" asked Zix, "We're trying to gather the rest of the el chupacabra up."

"Yea fool, so get off him fool!" added Tee.

"You heard our alien friends" replied Mandy, "get off of him."

"But I'm just so scared of what could happen to Daisy!" cried Billy as Grim threw Billy off of him.

"If Billy is so sure he can find Daisy himself, I say just let him go" said Mandy.

"But an el chupacabra that isn't friendly to Billy might tear him limb from limb" added Grim then he had a usual look that he wanted that sort of an event to happen to him, "on second thought, Billy might just lead us to the rest of the el chupacabras."

"You mean I get to go and find Daisy and her el chumamabra family?" asked Billy.

"Well, sounds like a good idea" replied Travoltron.

"Less danger for us" added Zix as Billy left the scene.

As Billy left the scene to go find his el chupacabra pet-Daisy, Billy looked throughout the jungle in order to find her. Instead, he came across of a very strange el chupacabra, dressed in some sort of a shirt.

"Hello little fellow" said Billy as he noticed the strange el chupacabra, "have you seen my pet el chumacabra-Daisy?"

The strange el chupacabra, which was really Ben Tennyson who finally got to be able to change into an el chupacabra didn't respond.

"Come on, I'll take you to meet with Mandy, Grim and our alien friends" said Billy as he took the imposter el chupacabra with him.

As Billy left the scene with the "el chupacabra" which was really Ben, Grandpa Max along with Hoss Delgado arrived on the scene.

"I don't understand, he was right here" said Hoss as he had an alien tracker radar as one of the gadgets of his mechanical arm.

"Looks like somebody else must have took Ben" said Grandpa Max.

"And from the looks of it" said Hoss as he noticed the familiar footsteps in the ground, "I think it must be another idiot I often keep on running into."

"How can you tell that?" asked Grandpa Max.

"I felt his presence when the chip in my head started to heat up even more than before" said Hoss.

"You mean Ben is gone?" asked Jimmy as he came into the scene with Spongebob, Patrick, Danny, Gwen, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Danielle.

"I'm afraid so" replied Grandpa Max, "but Hoss seems to know who took Ben."

Meanwhile, as the party which included Hoss and Grandpa Max as its leaders were preparing to get back Ben, Billy was trying to find his way back to the camp where Mandy, Grim and their alien friends were waiting.

"I can't believe I'm lost, I should have never followed those signs in Spanish" said Billy.

"What an idiot" thought Ben to himself while still imposing himself as an el chupacabra through his Omnitrix.

"I just got to get back to the camp, where Grim, Mandy and those three other alien guys are" said Billy.

As Billy, with Ben as his captive continued to attempt to find his way back, he was being watched by Dr. Sydney Moist and his Algae Men in the Mayan ruins nearby.

"Ah, look" said Moist a security camera caught Billy on sight with the imposter el chupacabra, "looks like we must have missed an el chupacabra or two for the experiment. Algae Men, go and retrieve that el chupacabra and bring the clueless twit who was kind enough to find it for me to my secret laboratory."

Four large Algae Men nodded their heads and left the scene.

"I certainly wonder what else lives in these jungles besides an el chupamacabra like you" said Billy to the imposter el chupacabra.

Suddenly, Billy spoke too soon as four large Algae Men, where Dr. Moist had sent out appeared right in front of him.

"Hey, look it's the Swamp Thing and his family, they must also take you to be a pet as well" said Billy to the imposter el chupacabra, where the four Algae Men grabbed both Billy and Ben and took them off into Sydney Moist's secret lair.

"I can't believe how dumb and clueless he truly is" thought Ben to himself as he couldn't change back into his normal human self quite yet.

After that was done, they were thrown into the secret lair of Dr. Moist, where he also covered up the likes of his experiments on the el chupacabra he had already captured.

"Ah, a lost boy, what can I do for you?" asked Moist to Billy.

"I'm Billy, what's your name?" asked Billy.

"The name is Dr. Sydney Moist, as you can see, I was behind the Algae Men who brought you before me" replied Moist, "and I thank you kindly for bringing me another el chupacabra to my lair."

"You mean you have a zoo full of el chumacabras?" asked Billy who was quite clueless over Moist's real plot.

"Uh, yes" replied Moist, "come with me, the el chupacabra you brought would be a nice addition to my, er, zoo."


	5. The So Called Zoo

Chapter 5: The So Called Zoo

As the likes of Ben Tennyson who was still disguised as an el chupacabra thanks to his Omnitrix being taken away by the Algae Men that Dr. Sydney Moist had created, Dr. Moist was busy showing off the so-called zoo to Billy who was too dumb to be aware of Dr. Moist's true desires.

"I'm so glad you can appreciate my work Billy" said Dr. Moist as they were walking down a row of captured el chupacabras.

"Why are the el chupamacabras are locked in these strange tubes?" asked Billy, "If this were a zoo, shouldn't they get enough exercise to run around and do other sort of stuff?"

"Uh, this is a special zoo Billy" replied Dr. Moist, "a special zoo of where I get to observe these el chupacabras."

"Wow, you must certainly care about them a whole lot" said Billy.

"Come Billy, I have to show you one of my greatest work" said Dr. Moist as he took Billy from the scene, where the other el chupacabra that were trapped attempted to communicate to Billy to get them free.

The scene then switches back to Grim, Mandy, and their alien allies who were trying to find out just what the heck happen to Billy.

"So where do you think Billy might have gone to?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"Well, knowing Billy" replied Grim, "he must have been stupid enough to follow signs in another language of where he can't read."

"So what sort of signs did Billy run into?" asked Mandy.

"Well, from the looks of it" said Zix as he grabbed a translator and pointed at one of the signs in Spanish, "it says 'WARNING': DO NOT ENTER."

"That's what it said in English translation?" asked Grim.

"Yep, our universal translator never fails" replied Zix.

"If these signs were to keep people away from here, maybe we should follow the rule" said Travoltron in his cowardly voice.

"And give up our pets we lost years ago fool?!" shouted Tee, "Never!"

"He's right" said Grim, "if we want to find their pets, we should follow this sign. Let's hope no body else comes in our path."

As Grim, Mandy and their alien allies left the scene to follow the trial Billy took, Grandpa Max along with Hoss Delgado came along with their party.

"Are you sure Ben was here?" asked Gwen to Grandpa Max.

"Pretty sure" replied Grandpa Max, "our friend Hoss Delgado is never wrong in tracking these el chupacabra."

"I can get the feeling in my head he was taken by a big nosed idiot that I am vaguely familiar with" said Hoss as he felt his head, that it seemed like he was having a major headache.

"Oh boy, maybe we'll find more of these el chupacabra to take in as pets" said Patrick who was ready with his net.

"The idiot chip is heating up again" complained Hoss.

"Yea, I bet those el chupacabras would make cute little pets that we can take home and feed" added Cosmo agreeing with Patrick.

"I can't take this anymore" said Hoss whose voice was getting weak and finally collapsed on the ground.

"Just what the heck happened?!" cried Jimmy.

"Hmm, seems like Hoss was right, he does have some sort of chip in his brain" replied Grandpa Max as he used a metal detector over Hoss' head.

"You mean someone is going to have to carry him until he recovers?" asked Danielle.

"I'm afraid so" replied Grandpa Max, "since Ben isn't here to transform with his Omnitrix into an alien that can carry Hoss, I'm going to have to volunteer some of you. I know, Timmy, can your two fairy programs make a stretcher so that they can help carry Hoss along the journey?"

"Uh, sure" replied Timmy as he nodded toward Cosmo and Wanda.

"Just what we need, more labor work" sighed Wanda as she and Cosmo created a stretcher from thin air and lifted Hoss on it.

"You Spongebob, try to absorb water into yourself so that you can keep Hoss cool" said Grandpa Max.

"Roger that" said Spongebob as he headed toward a nearby pond and absorbed the water into himself.

"Come on, we shouldn't keep Ben waiting" said Grandpa Max as he led the way.

Meanwhile, as Grandpa Max's party was trying to find out where Ben went, Grim, Mandy and their alien friends had already arrived on the scene of the Mayan ruins that was being used as a hideout by the likes of Dr. Sydney Moist.

"Are you certain that Billy was here?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"Most certainly" replied Grim, "I can sense it that Billy is literally right under our noses."

"Let's hope your idiot friend is here, then we can probably locate the rest of the lost pets" said Zix.

As Mandy, Grim and their alien friends were approaching the Mayan ruins to investigate it, the security cameras that were placed out by Dr. Sydney Moist caught their every move. A silent alert went out which signaled Dr. Moist to stop his tour of the so-called zoo with Billy.

"Excuse me Billy, but I think I have to attend to an emergency" said Dr. Moist.

"You mean is it going to be Number 1, Number 2 or both?" asked Billy, "Because that certainly is going to ruin any tour of the zoo."

"Uh, yes, I certainly have to use the little zoo keeper's room" lied Dr. Moist as he left the scene to head toward a secret room.

As Dr. Moist went to the computer console, two of his Algae Men were there guarding the door, ready to greet him.

"Now, let's see just who is intruding on my territory this time" said Dr. Moist as he sat in his chair and turned on the network of security cameras, "hmm, seems like the chap in the black robe must be the Grim Reaper. With the Reaper's powers, I can certainly take advantage of promoting my new and improved el chupacabra army."

Then some of his sensors not far from the Mayan ruins were set off by Grandpa Max and his party.

"Just what the heck is this?" asked Dr. Moist as he turned to another security camera that zoomed in on Grandpa Max's party along with spotting Jimmy Neutron being involved in the party, "This just isn't my day if I'm getting all of these disruptors to my experiment. I think it's time that I send some familiar faces to meet up with the likes of Jimmy Neutron."

The two Algae Men that were guarding Dr. Moist came toward him as he signaled them to do so.

"You two, send our at least a squad of four Algae Men" said Dr. Moist, "let the party with the Reaper pass security. I want to give my old nemesis a big surprise."


	6. Trap for the Reaper

Chapter 6: Trap for the Reaper

As Mandy, Grim and their three alien friends were getting closer to where Billy was located, Billy was still clueless of Dr. Sydney Moist's intentions on capturing the Grim Reaper to harness the powers of the scythe.

"Wow, it must be cool that Dr. Moist is able to keep these el chupamacabras in these tubes for his zoo" said Billy as he went off from the spot he was told to stay by Dr. Moist, "I think it's best that I better find Daisy, I'm pretty sure she'll be happy to see me again."

While Billy was trying to find where Daisy, the el cupacabra was, he came across a sign with a skull and bones with the sign reading "Do Not Enter, Expert Personal Only".

"Hmm, let's see what this sign reads" said Billy who was too dumb enough it was quite open in plan English, "Daisy is in Here. Daisy's in there!"

As Billy raced toward the disclosed location that was meant to be for Dr. Moist's eyes only, he came across a strange more mutated el chupacabra in a cage that looked very similar to Daisy.

"Daisy, is that you?" asked Billy.

The el chupacabra responded by drooling off saliva.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Billy, "wow, Dr. Moist must have been feeding you something, but I can't put my finger on the reason. Oh, I know, it's to work out and be as strong as some governor, right? And setup a circus of el chupamacabra to make extra cash!"

"No you dolt, it's to take control of these el chupacabra and release them into the world!" cried a voice as if it seem like the individual was running away from something else.

As the owner of the voice became clearer, it was none other than Ben who had just changed back into his normal human form. He was being chased by two of Dr. Moist's Algae Men.

"Help me you idiot!" cried Ben, who was trying to block the way of the Algae Men by throwing objects on the ground.

"Oh, I know, I'm pretty sure Daisy would love to play with you too" said Billy as he opened the cage which held the mutated el chupacabra which stepped right out of the cage.

"This just doesn't look very good" said Ben as he noticed the shadow of the large el chupacabra over him.

While that was going on, Dr. Moist was still monitoring Mandy, Grim and their three alien friends who were heading inside the Mayan ruins.

"Now Mr. Reaper" said Dr. Moist as he pressed some buttons on the computer console, "let's see how you like some of my Algae Men to come and take you and your friends in?"

"Say guys, don't you ever get the feeling you were being watched?" asked Travoltron to everybody else.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Grim.

"Maybe that's why you fool!" cried Tee who pointed at least five Algae Men standing in their way.

"I think we can take it from here" said Zix as he took out his blaster along with Travoltron and Tee doing the same.

But before the three aliens could fire their weapons at the Algae Men, the Algae Men fired green algae back at their blasters, rendering them to be quite useless.

"I did it!" cried Dr. Moist who noticed the Algae Men had quickly apprehended the Grim Reaper and the rest of the party, "I finally have victory in my grasp, now all I need to do is just find out how the other Algae Men are doing giving this Jimmy Neutron a big surprise I have in store."

As Dr. Moist switched cameras on the console, he noticed his Algae Men where having a tougher time against the other party. He was shocked to see Danny and Danielle literally destroying his creations, with some help from Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy. Gwen was using some of her magic spells she had learned against the Algae Men, and even Jimmy Neutron, along with Spongebob, Patrick and Timmy were giving his creations a run for his money.

"This can't be!" cried Dr. Moist, "Oh well, I can always use the Reaper's scythe to make my el chupacabra experiments be even more experimental."

As the scene switches to Grim, Mandy and their alien friends being brought before Dr. Moist, Dr. Moist was quite concern of whatever happened to Billy.

"I wonder whatever happened to that big noised buffoon who exposed me to you Mr. Reaper" said Dr. Moist.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Mandy.

"The name is Dr. Sydney Moist" replied Dr. Moist.

"Never heard of you" replied Mandy.

"You will soon enough little girl" said Dr. Moist, "as soon as I have your Reaper friend's scythe, I can use it to power up my already mutated el chupacabra."

"You mean you know what happen to our Fluffy when we were kids?" asked Tee.

"I don't know the origins of these el chupacabras as us Earthlings would like to call them, but I am going to make sure these el chupacabras or whatever they are called are going to be undermine control" replied Dr. Moist, "and I doubt you little girl, or your Reaper and alien friends are going to stop me."

Suddenly there was a red alert alarm ringing throughout Dr. Moist's secret lair.

"What?!" cried Dr. Moist, "Impossible, how could there be an intruder?"

"I think your mistake was to take Billy in, he sort of messes things up like this all the time" replied Grim.

"I don't care if it's that big noised boy or not" said Dr. Moist as he was quite angry, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all! You remaining Algae Men, make sure the prisoners don't escape while I'm gone."

As Dr. Moist traveled through the corridors of his complex, he noticed the epicenter of the problem was coming from where he kept the mutated el chupacabras. He quickly raced toward the direction of where the secured area was, only to find the likes of Billy and another boy riding his mutated el chupacabra as if it were a bull.

"Wow, you might be an idiot, but I'm surprised you know how to tame these creatures" said Ben who was trying to hold on to the el chupacabra.

"Yea, I know" said Billy, "I can't believe Daisy ate all of those Algae Men, I guess she needs her vegetables."

"This can't be happening" said Dr. Moist to himself as he went around the corner to hide from them, "that boy is a complete idiot, he can't tame an el chupacabra, or for that matter, a mutated el chupacabra, unless, perhaps I can certainly exploit this predicament into doing my bidding."


	7. Moist's Miscalculation

Chapter 7: Moist's Miscalculation

As Dr. Moist was running out of time trying to understand Billy's true intentions of unleashing his mutated el chupacabras from their prisons, he hatched up the best scheme he could.

"Oh Billy, may I talk to you in private?" asked Dr. Moist to Billy who was still riding Daisy, with Ben at his side.

"Okay Mr. Zookeeper" replied Billy as he leaped down from the mutated el chupacabra, "what can Billy do for you?"

"I noticed you have talent in taming the mutated el chupacabras" said Dr. Moist, "I think it'll be wise to show the likes of Jimmy Neutron and his friends your skills."

"Really, go find my old tutor with the crazy hair-do and introduce Daisy and her el chupamacabra family to him and his friends?" asked Billy, "That'll be great!"

"Well, they're just right outside my complex, and I think they'll be quite pleased" replied Dr. Moist as he made up a brilliant lie.

"Oh boy!" shouted Billy as he pressed the button which would release all the mutated el chupacabras from their iron cages, "Come on Daisy, let's go meet Jimmy and his friends."

"This was the best plan I have ever come up with, those el chupacabras would make the Reaper certainly have to do his job here" laughed Dr. Moist as Billy, Ben and the mutated el chupacabras left the scene.

As Billy was going to "show" off his "skills" of taming the mutated el chupacabras to Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Dr. Moist headed back to the area where Mandy, Grim and their three alien friends were being held captive by his Algae Men.

"Ah, I see you people haven't moved since I left you in your predicament" said Dr. Moist as he arrived on the scene.

"You don't know who the heck you're messing with" said Mandy who was still struggling to free herself.

"So what did you do with Billy?" asked Grim.

"A good question Mr. Reaper" replied Dr. Moist, "Billy managed to tame one of my mutated el chupacabras, which he says was his pet Daisy. So I have sent Billy to go show some old associates of yours his so-called skills."

"They'll be no match for those mutated el chupacabras for sure" said Zix.

"Exactly" said Dr. Moist, "Billy's quite dumb to follow right into my plans of destroying my old rival, and if he has some other friends that are on his side, I can certainly kill two birds with one stone."

"You'll never succeed with your plans by using Billy" said Grim, "I'm the Grim Reaper, and I can tell that while Billy maybe very stupid, and idiotic, he'll be unable to fit into your plans. He often ruins super villain schemes like this."

"Ha Reaper, I can prove to you all with the security cameras that are outside my complex overseeing the entire battle" said Dr. Moist as he pressed some buttons on the computer console.

The computer screen then shows Billy using the mutated el chupacabras eat all the remaining Algae Men that Dr. Moist had sent out, along with showing Jimmy and his friends how to tame and use the mutated el chupacabras.

"Wow, I never imagined an idiot like you could tame such violent creatures like this" said Jimmy as he got up on one of the mutated el chupacabras.

"Oh it's easy to tame the el chupamacabra once you get to know it" replied Billy.

"So this Dr. Sydney Moist is behind this mess, am I correct?" asked Grandpa Max to Billy.

"Yep" replied Billy.

The scene then goes back to the room where Mandy, Grim and their alien friends are being held. Grim could tell that Dr. Moist was sweating like crazy.

"How can this be?!" cried Dr. Moist as he pounded his fists on the computer console, "How can a complete moron managed to tame my mutated army of el chupacabras and hand them over to my arch rival?!"

"I told you, that you shouldn't trust Billy with anything as important like that" laughed Grim.

"Now to think of it, that kid's not so bad after all" added Travoltron.

"Yea, for an idiot, he's pretty good" added Tee.

"None of this matters anymore!" shouted Dr. Moist, "Because I still have the Grim Reaper as my hostage here, and I'm going to use you Mr. Reaper as a bargaining chip out of my predicament for good."

"Just what are you going to do with my boneheaded friend?" asked Mandy.

"Good question little girl" replied Dr. Moist as he snapped his fingers which signaled the Algae Men to take Mandy, Grim and their alien friends from heading out of the room and toward a hangar, "I'm going to use the Reaper to cause as much mayhem and carnage as I would like."

"I think you're making a big mistake for challenging me" said Mandy.

"Oh really, is your big noised of an idiot friend going to barge in at the last moment to save you and your friends?" asked Dr. Moist.

Suddenly there was a large explosion, and a wall near the Algae Men that were beside Dr. Moist saw the mutated el chupacabras with Billy at the head of the group, and Jimmy beside him.

"Dr. Sydney Moist, I should have known it was you behind the capture of these el chupacabras" said Jimmy Neutron.

"You can't escape, you're surrounded" said Danny as he, along with Spongebob, Patrick and Timmy gathered the mutated el chupacabras to circle Dr. Moist and the Algae Men.

"Just what are you going to do to me anyway, you can't harm me, since you're supposedly on the good guy side" said Dr. Moist.

"I'm pretty sure Jimmy or any of his friends would do anything horrible to you" said Mandy as she broke free from her tied up predicament, "but I on the other hand will."

"Please don't!" cried Dr. Moist as Mandy grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, "I'll do anything, anything!"

"Really, anything?" asked Mandy.

The scene then switches to the el chupacabras which have not be mutated heading onto the ship of Zix, Travoltron and Tee.

"Wow, I can't believe these el chupacabras were your pets" said Danielle to Zix.

"Yea, it's pretty amazing" said Zix, "we had a little help from the Grim Reaper and his two friend masters."

"Well, everything should be in order" said Jimmy.

"I'm so glad I came out of that small coma I had" said Hoss as he regained consciousness.

"Hey, it's the pirate guy again!" shouted Billy as he noticed Hoss Delgado which Hoss then faints again from the sight of Billy.

"Well, I think you can take care of things from here" said Grim as he used his scythe to make a portal for Billy and Mandy to head home to Grandpa Max.

"No problem, you take care Reaper" said Grandpa Max as he waved good bye as Grim, Mandy and Billy stepped into the portal.

"Gee, I wonder whatever happened to Dr. Moist, he was a great zookeeper and all" said Billy as they entered the other side of the portal.

"Oh, I think Moist will be busy for quite a long time" said Mandy.

The scene then switches back to the spaceship of Zix, Travoltron and Tee.

"Say, how's our pooper scooper doing?" asked Zix to Tee.

"I'll go check" replied Tee as he noticed that Dr. Sydney Moist was literally doing his horrible punishment with the help of some of his remaining Algae Men, "are you doing your job fool?!"

"Yes, yes" sighed Dr. Moist as he and his remaining Algae Men doing the horrible punishment, along with cleaning up the cages of the el chupacabras.


End file.
